The present invention, Hosta ‘Rainbow's End’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Rainbow's End’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Rainbow's End’, in summer of 2000 in a tissue culture lab in Waseca, Minn. ‘Rainbow's End’ originated as a naturally occurring sport of Hosta ‘Obsession’ (unpatented). ‘Rainbow's End’ is unique in having variegated foliage with dark green margins and creamy white centers. The parent plant ‘Obession’ is variegated with dark green margins and medium green centers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in fall of 2002. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Rainbow's End’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.